


Вопрос равенства

by iscalox



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Time, M/M, Xenophilia, mental sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Кью навещает Жан-Люка после долгого перерыва, чтобы сообщить, что людей признали высокоразвитым видом. И как это скажется на их отношениях?





	Вопрос равенства

**Author's Note:**

> По внутрикомандной заявке о вещах, которые начинают приставать к Пикарду. Осторожно: вещи не уточняют, согласен ли Пикард, до того, как начать приставать! Ксенофилия, ментальный секс, первый раз

Жан-Люк осторожно опустился в слишком удобное кресло и замер, пытаясь справиться с волной ощущений. Кожаная поверхность услужливо изогнулась по форме тела, бережно обнимая, почти лаская и… делая что-то еще, что-то совсем уж странное и нелепо приятное. Жан-Люка захлестнуло удовольствием; пришлось подождать, пока прилив спадет. Затем Жан-Люк задумался, что выбрать. Можно как раз и воспользоваться креслом, но оно слишком удобное, слишком приятное. Он боялся не справиться. Нужен вариант безопаснее.  
  
Жан-Люк повернулся к кирпичной стене. Квартира была оформлена в нарочито небрежном стиле и стена казалась грубой: крохотные отверстия, неровности, шероховатости. Вот это могло сработать. Жан-Люк осторожно коснулся поверхности кончиками пальцев. По телу пробежала волна шока: удар электричества, который вместо боли принес наслаждение. Жан-Люк отдернул руку, пошевелил пальцами, тщательно оглядел. Обычные пальцы. Обычная стена. Затем он снова потрогал матово-серую поверхность, на этот раз приложив ладонь целиком. Все тело напряглось, ожидая оргазма — которого, конечно же, не случилось, потому что Жан-Люк даже не был возбужден. Вместо этого он задрожал от острого удовольствия, которое не мог понять. Что приятного в стене? Что особенного в крашеном кирпиче? Ощущения не поддавались анализу, сбитый с толку мозг сбоил от сенсорной перегрузки: он будто пытался перевести непознаваемые ощущения на понятный язык и в результате выдавал смесь сексуального наслаждения и восторга. Чувство было осязаемым, тактильным, сумбурным и желто-соленым на вкус. Жан-Люк чувствовал его на языке, видел цвет и чуял запах. Или же видел запах и чуял цвет, трудно было понять.  
  
Он снова отдернул руку и откинулся в кресле, которое окутало его — мягко и успокаивающе. Если бы оно умело говорить, то наверняка сейчас шептало бы, что Жан-Люку нечего бояться. К счастью, оно не умело. Пока.  
  


***

  
Все началось три недели назад, с мелочей.Вкус яблока казался чересчур ярким. Ткань халата как будто нежно прижималась к телу. Струи дождя гладили со сноровкой многолетней любовницы. Все можно было списать на то, что Жан-Люк слишком долго не пробовал нереплицированной еды, слишком редко отдыхал, слишком давно не попадал под настоящий дождь, мало думал о собственном теле. Но когда ему почудилось, что кресло под ним вздыбилось, пытаясь нежно раздвинуть его ягодицы, Жан-Люк понял, что пора принимать меры.  
  
Для начала он навестил медотсек, описав происходящее очень сдержанно: «Ощущения слишком интенсивные, до сенсорной перегрузки, иногда начинается легкая синестезия». Доктор Вербер только покачал головой:  
  
— С вами все в порядке, порог чувствительности в пределах нормы. Я провел полное сканирование и не обнаружил изменений работы мозга или гормонального фона. Да и вообще никаких изменений. Остается только продолжать наблюдение. Если состояние ухудшится или появятся новые симптомы, зайдите ко мне снова. А пока я ничего не могу сделать.  
  
Жан-Люк остался разочарован, но, конечно, не мог винить никого, кроме себя. Он не был полностью откровенным, не рассказал доктору о своих подозрениях. Жан-Люк пообещал себе, что сделает это, если в ближайшее время не разберется с ситуацией сам.  
  
А пока стоило проверить квартиру на инопланетное присутствие. На Земле оно было гораздо менее вероятным, чем на борту «Энтерпрайз», но Жан-Люк не мог исключить и эту возможность. Вот только официальный запрос ему делать совсем не хотелось — да и как бы он его обосновал? Одежда стала слишком приятной на ощупь? Прикосновение к вилке вызывает дрожь? Солнце гладит своими лучами, пытаясь довести до оргазма? «Я сделал глоток чая и ощутил, каково быть чашкой “Эрл Грея”»? К счастью, ла Фордж тоже находился на Земле — ждал нового назначения, как и сам Жан-Люк, — так что можно было попросить неофициально. Так он и поступил, не слишком надеясь на успех. Предчувствие оказалось верным: сканирование ничего не дало. В комнатах не было постороннего присутствия, все оставалось как всегда. Вот только это «как всегда» очень уж сильно отличалось от нормы.  
  


***

  
Жан-Люк отдышался и снова положил руку на стену. И тут же почувствовал, что ее слишком много: физическое присутствие усилилось стократ, мозг едва справлялся с избытком информации (если вообще справлялся). Жан-Люк постарался выровнять дыхание. До какой-то степени это сработало: по крайней мере, он перестал дрожать. Затем он сосредоточился на ощущениях. Стена как будто тоже сосредоточилась: собралась в точке прикосновения, бросила в него свою текстуру, историю, прошлое и будущее, сущность и существование. Она совершенно точно не двигалась, но в то же время сжималась в перенасыщенный концентрат, продавливала кожу, проникала внутрь, заставляла понять все о краске, о кирпиче, о конструкции дома — даже то, что человеческий мозг осознать был не в силах. Двойственность происходящего сбивала с толку, как удачная оптическая иллюзия. Как воспринимать реальность, если она противоречит сама себе? Как понять, движется предмет или нет, если мозг кричит «да» на оба предположения? Ощущение нарастало, умножалось, дублировалось, радиус охвата рос, и Жан-Люк чувствовал, что еще немного, и через стену он поймет дом, город, планету и всю вселенную, а может и больше. Чувство было таким странным, пугающим, прекрасным, таким телесным, что Жан-Люк вдруг осознал, что теперь и правда возбужден. Его захлестнули острый запах синих лимонов и ощущение, сравнить которое он мог только с прикосновением к шерстяной ткани. Но только ткань чувствуешь кожей, а ощущение охватывало полностью, пробирая до нутра, словно каждую кость, каждую мышцу в его теле завернули в крошечный шерстяной плед. Жан-Люк отдернул руку, разрывая связь, и взял дыхание под контроль. Холодный душ не помешал бы, но Жан-Люк не хотел прерывать эксперимент. К тому же, теперь и от душа можно было ожидать подвоха.  
  


***

  
После неудачного сканирования он осторожно навел справки. Конечно же, странностей не замечал никто, кроме него самого. Это совсем не удивляло: происходящее казалось личным. Дальше следовало бы доложить командованию, но Жан-Люка одолевали сомнения. За время, проведенное в дальнем космосе, ему доводилось вступать в контакт с самыми разными формами жизни: похожими на людей и не похожими, понятными и совершенно чуждыми, дружественными, нейтральными, враждебными и даже теми, чьи намерения так и остались тайной навеки. У него хватало опыта общения с непознанным, и этот опыт позволял ему с высокой вероятностью предсказывать риски — или хотя бы достаточно точно определять, является ли происходящее контактом с инопланетным разумом, чередой странных случайностей или влиянием физического феномена.  
  
Конечно, бывали и исключения, ситуации, в которых интуиция давала осечку, но сейчас Жан-Люка охватило предчувствие, что за странностями кто-то стоит: личность со своим характером, предпочтениями, даже юмором. Существо, которому интересен именно он, Жан-Люк, и у которого есть… послание. Происходящее казалось интимным, странным, подавляющим, но не опасным.  
  
Может быть, Жан-Люка подводила многолетняя привычка — в дальнем космосе решение всегда оставалось за капитаном, — но и сейчас он решил рискнуть.  
  


***

  
Вот так Жан-Люк и оказался здесь: в собственной гостиной, в кресле у стены, одетый только в трусы, чтобы уменьшить площадь касания ткани. Он посмотрел на стену. Обычная, совершенно стандартная, нарочито заурядная. Она словно смеялась над ним, выглядя так же, как и всегда. Жан-Люк собрался с духом, сконцентрировался и еще раз прикоснулся к окрашенному кирпичу. И снова его захлестнуло. В прошлые разы он был осторожен и отдергивал руку каждый раз, когда чувствовал, что тонет, но в этот позволил чувствам накрыть себя с головой. Стена будто этого и ждала: если раньше безумие нарастало постепенно, то сейчас Жан-Люка смело бурлящим потоком. Он не заметил, когда тактильные ощущения обрели звук, вкус и запах, когда ладонь вдруг слилась с кирпичом, когда он стал вселенной, а затем уже было слишком поздно анализировать. Жан-Люк совсем запутался. Мозг продолжал генерировать метафоры, аллегории: абсурдные, противоречивые и не имеющие смысла. Мир, полный запаха цитруса, перца и света, местами шерстяной, а местами уютно хлопчатобумажный, смеялся, довольный тем, что Жан-Люк теперь с ним. Галактика, радостно синяя и шершаво-сладкая, пружинистая и резиновая на вкус, радовалась, как маленький теплый щенок.  
  
Текстура кирпича стремительно распадалась на миллионы сингулярностей, каждая из которых вмещала в себя все сведения о стенах, а еще о черных дырах, белых карликах, аномалиях. Жан-Люк и сам теперь знал, каково быть сингулярностью. Он чувствовал ее вкус на языке, на руках, на вспотевших бедрах. Он больше не хотел отдернуть руку: по той простой причине, что стена и была рукой, а сам Жан-Люк — стеной, а еще всем, что только существовало. Кто-то или что-то испытывало сексуальное возбуждение — может быть, галактика, а может, кирпичи или сам Жан-Люк. Но приятно было всем, в этом он не сомневался.  
  
А затем кто-то осторожно взял его руку (так значит, она все-таки существовала отдельно? поразительно!) и уложил ее на голый живот (кажется, самого Жан-Люка, хотя он не был в этом уверен).  
  
— Отдышись, это тяжело в первый раз. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Прецедентов-то не было!  
  
Голос был очень знакомым, но Жан-Люк не мог сообразить, кому он принадлежит. Все плыло: и перед глазами, и в глазах, и за ними, и сам Жан-Люк плыл, тек, сносил потоком сам себя.  
  
Все та же ладонь коснулась век (к счастью, не вызвав нового приступа единения со вселенной), чтобы закрыть их. Жан-Люку немного полегчало, и он хотел поблагодарить, но только невнятно замычал.  
  
— Не стоит, — произнес голос довольно. Теперь он доносился издалека, как будто его обладатель мгновенно переместился в пространстве. — Для тебя — все, что угодно, mon capitaine.  
  
Это обращение привело Жан-Люка в себя.  
  
— Кью! — воскликнул он и открыл глаза. Конечно, кому же это еще быть, как не Кью? Теперь все встало на свои места: и чувство юмора, и абсурд происходящего, и тревожащая интимность. Обычные компоненты их встреч.  
  
Комната немного повертелась, исходя всеми цветами радуги и переливаясь нефтяными разводами, но быстро успокоилась, а напротив возникло еще одно кресло, точно такое же, как у Жан-Люка, и в нем Кью, в одних трусах. Он сидел, положив ноги на один подлокотник и откинувшись на другой. Заметив, что Жан-Люк на него смотрит, Кью снял воображаемую шляпу. Учитывая то, что одеться он забыл, выглядело это абсурдно.  
  
Жан-Люка затопили противоречивые чувства. Кью он не видел уже очень давно. После второго экзамена человечества тот появлялся еще несколько раз. Встречи казались неофициальными; Кью явно приходил лишь потому, что ему нравилось общество Жан-Люка, никакой тайной цели за его появлениями не стояло. К тому времени Жан-Люк и сам начал замечать, что общение с Кью вызывает скорее удовольствие, чем злость и гнев. Жан-Люк любил интеллектуальные вызовы (если те не затрагивали корабль и экипаж), а Кью всегда их с радостью предоставлял. А если быть совсем уж честным с самим собой, Кью попросту нравился Жан-Люку. Он знал за собой эту слабость: его привлекали трикстеры и авантюристы, существа безрассудные, непредсказуемые и опасные. И уж безрассудства и опасности в Кью было больше, чем в ком-либо еще. Кью был квинтэссенцией неприятностей, олицетворением непознанного. Затем Кью пропал, и надолго. Жан-Люк временами вспоминал о нем, гадая, что же случилось. Признаться, иногда он даже скучал по визитам Кью.  
  
Позднее, после возвращения «Вояджера» из дельта-квадранта и доклада капитана Джейнвей, Жан-Люк понял, почему Кью исчез. Война, рождение и воспитание сына. Новые обязательства должны были лечь на плечи Кью тяжелым грузом — особенно учитывая, что прежде он всегда избегал ответственности. Так что Жан-Люк перестал гадать, когда же Кью навестит его снова, решив, что это случится тогда, когда тот сможет найти время, силы, желание. Или когда Жан-Люку снова придется представлять человечество перед континуумом. В том, что встреча в конце концов состоится, Жан-Люк не сомневался. А вот в чем он не был уверен, так это в том, рационально ли предвкушать возвращение Кью.  
  
Жан-Люк как-то раз сел и внимательно изучил все материалы о нем: и официальные документы Звездного флота, и собственные заметки. Глядя на хронологию и вспоминая подробности, Жан-Люк со всей очевидностью осознал, насколько Кью изменился за то время, что они знали друг друга. Раньше Жан-Люк был уверен, что Кью творит беспорядок и сеет хаос в силу незрелости, что это бунт без причины, банальное желание поразвлечься. Но со временем с удивлением обнаружил, что за действиями Кью стоит цель. Конечно, методы ее достижения оставались не вполне взрослыми, но, судя по встречам с «Вояджером», и они постепенно менялись. Однако достаточно ли?  
  
Но даже если Кью и превратился в ответственного гражданина континуума за то время, что Жан-Люк его не видел, одно препятствие в их отношениях все равно оставалось, и его было не преодолеть. Неравенство положения. Для Кью Жан-Люк всегда будет представителем низшего вида, едва выползшего из колыбели и еще не научившегося ходить. Этого не изменить.  
  
И вот, Кью снова здесь, а с ним и сомнения, и тайные желания, и неразрешимые этические проблемы.  
  
— Так это твоих рук дело? — произнес Жан-Люк, тщательно выговаривая слова и стараясь не фокусироваться на том, что они имеют привкус нежно-розовых колючек.  
  
— Строго говоря, рук у меня нет, — Кью повертел несуществующими конечностями в воздухе.  
  
«Интересно, а что случится от прикосновения к ним?» — подумал Жан-Люк и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Ты можешь просто ответить на вопрос? — спросил он резче, чем собирался.  
  
— Ну хорошо, если настаиваешь. Да, моих.  
  
Комната теперь почти не кружилась, вселенная оставалась строго снаружи, а лимонный запах исчез. Жан-Люк попробовал сменить позу. Кресло проигнорировало движение: его кожаная поверхность оставалась просто кожаной поверхностью и всего лишь приятно холодила разгоряченное тело, не более. Жан-Люк удивленно посмотрел вниз и только теперь вспомнил, что тоже раздет до белья. Так вот почему Кью решил появиться в таком виде: он просто скопировал самого Жан-Люка, как и обычно. Трусы даже были такого же фасона и цвета. Жан-Люк скрестил руки на груди и постарался не думать о том, насколько нелепо выглядит.  
  
— Но зачем?  
  
— Зачем? — Кью спустил ноги на пол. Он был сама заинтересованность: наклонился вперед и с любопытством уставился на Жан-Люка. — Неужели не можешь сам догадаться?  
  
— Я не буду сидеть с твоим сыном, Кью, — предупредил Жан-Люк на случай, если таким странным образом Кью решил попросить об одолжении. — Я плохо лажу с детьми.  
  
— Странно, мне казалось, что тогда, в сломанном лифте, ты неплохо справился. Но дело не в этом. Я здесь вовсе не затем, чтобы просить тебя об услуге — для этого у меня есть Кэти, и она гораздо сговорчивее! Еще варианты?  
  
Жан-Люк покачал головой. Кью знал о происшествии в лифте? Он что, следил за всем, что происходит на «Энтерпрайз»? За всем, что случается с Жан-Люком? Продолжал ли он наблюдать и после своего исчезновения? Эта мысль заставляла чувствовать себя неловко. Жан-Люк отбросил ее и сосредоточился на вопросе. Во время сегодняшнего контакта со стеной его не покидало ощущение, что происходящее имеет смысл, что оно важно, даже значительно. Это была не просто шутка, нет. За действиями Кью что-то стояло. Во время войны Кью выступал на стороне фракции свободы, боролся против излишне строгого контроля со стороны континуума.  
  
— До войны ты не мог этого сделать из-за какого-то запрета? Континуум не разрешал? Сейчас произошли изменения, и потому ты начал… — Жан-Люк не знал, как назвать то, что сегодня произошло. Любое определение казалось абсурдным.  
  
— В яблочко! — Кью подскочил и на секунду завис в воздухе. — Континуум всегда был слишком зациклен на контроле всех и вся. Предписания, правила, положения. Все, что прямо не разрешено, запрещено. Ужасная ситуация, правда? Невероятная скука! Меня такое положение дел совсем не устраивало — потому я и начал ту небольшую заварушку, которую Звездный флот теперь именует «гражданской войной в кью-континууме».  
  
Жан-Люк бросил на Кью оценивающий взгляд. Тот будто специально затронул эту тему, чтобы рассеять сомнения Жан-Люка в том, что Кью интересует не только хаос и беспорядок.  
  
— И мы победили, — тем временем продолжал Кью. — Так что первым делом я обратился за разрешением общаться с низшими формами жизни на равных. Конечно, этот шаг и сейчас для многих в континууме слишком уж радикален, так что его будут обсуждать еще не одно тысячелетие. Но, к счастью, для людей есть лазейка. Вы теперь особый случай, и благодарить за это нужно дорогую Кэти!  
  
— Ты о Кэтрин Джейнвей?  
  
— О ней самой, о ком же еще! После того, как экипаж «Вояджера» помог фракции свободы выиграть войну, кью просто вынуждены были счесть людей высокоразвитой расой. Нельзя же признать, что на ход революции повлияли голые уродливые обезьяны, едва слезшие с дерева! Так что вы теперь отдельная категория, а я могу попросить Кэти приглядеть за Кью-младшим, и никто не возразит. Удобно, правда? А еще я могу общаться с тобой на равных, Жан- Люк, ну разве ты не счастлив? — Кью всплеснул руками в преувеличенном жесте радости, а затем откинулся на спинку и выжидательно уставился на Жан-Люка.  
  
Он улыбался, но взгляд у него был напряженный, так что Жан-Люк начал подозревать, что вопрос серьезнее, чем кажется. Внезапно ему пришло в голову, что сейчас они начали новый лист отношений, белый и чистый. Если раньше поведение Кью во многом было продиктовано внешними причинами, о которых Жан-Люк тогда ничего не знал, то что Кью будет делать теперь, когда эти причины исчезли? И насколько равным будет их равенство? Жан-Люка обрадовали известия о новом статусе человечества, этого нельзя было отрицать, но он подозревал, что речь идет лишь о формальности, хотя и приятной. Нужно было выяснить, что новое положение дает Земле, и затем доложить командованию.  
  
  
— Я не слишком огорчен.  
  
Кью откинул голову и захохотал; Жан-Люк подождал, пока он успокоится, и только потом продолжил:  
  
— Но что значит «общаться на равных»?  
  
— Это значит, что я могу сделать так.  
  
Жан-Люк вздрогнул, потому что все началось снова. Кресло перестало быть обычным предметом, оно нежно касалось кожи и зазывало внутрь себя, предлагало упасть, провалиться, стать единым целым, поддаться искушению. Жан-Люка обдало горячей волной возбуждения. Воздух вокруг него шел полосами, превращался в шелковые ленты, апельсиново-гладкие на вкус. Жан-Люк встряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать навязчивые ощущения.  
  
— Кью! — воскликнул он с гневом, и ощущение тут же исчезло.  
  
— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Кью удивленно. — Мне казалось, что люди возбуждаются, когда им приятно.  
  
— Люди предпочитают возбуждаться после того, как дали на это свое согласие. И после того, как поняли, что происходит! — отрезал Жан-Люк.  
  
— Но я же все растолковал! Куда еще понятнее!  
  
— Нет, — Жан-Люк внезапно вспомнил, что все еще не одет, и поднялся с кресла, чтобы найти форму. — Возможно, другой кью понял бы, в чем дело. Но я человек, а люди так не взаимодействуют. Тебе придется объяснить так, чтобы я точно знал, что ты делаешь.  
  
Жан-Люк оделся, но не стал садиться обратно, а остался стоять рядом с креслом, смотря на Кью сверху вниз. Собственные действия казались Жан-Люку смешными, но он ничего не мог поделать. Слова Кью о равенстве всколыхнули темное глубокое озеро, в котором Жан-Люк давно и надежно утопил свои самые странные желания и надежды, и сейчас ему хотелось быть выше хоть в чем-то, как будто это крошечное преимущество могло превратить формальное равенство в реальное.  
  
Кью театрально вздохнул:  
  
— Как же утомительно иметь дело с существами, не понимающими элементарных вещей! Неужели я поторопился с предложением признать вас высокоразвитым видом? Я ведь уже объяснил, что теперь могу общаться с тобой на равных. А что для этого нужно, Жан-Люк? Назови самое очевидное, первое, что приходит в голову!  
  
— Одинаково хорошо понимать друг друга, — догадался он.  
  
— Ну наконец-то!  
  
— Так ты показал мне себя?  
  
— Скорее, я продемонстрировал тебе, что значит быть кью. Что значит существовать во вселенной как кью. И мы только начали, ты не видел и тысячной доли! Это была пробная попытка — просто чтобы посмотреть, выдержит ли человеческий мозг. Ты на удивление хорошо справился, так что готовься, Жан-Люк, впереди тебя ждет такое, что тебе и не снилось! — Кью наградил его хищным взглядом. — Согласись, что это справедливо. Ведь каково быть тобой, я прекрасно знаю: я много раз использовал гуманоидное тело и однажды даже пробыл человеком почти целый день. — Он передернул плечами. — А вот отплатить той же монетой я до сих пор не мог, это было запрещено. А ведь ты теперь представляешь человечество в континууме, Жан-Люк!  
  
— Я был представителем человечества и раньше.  
  
— Да, но раньше эта… должность, назовем ее так, подразумевала иное. Теперь нам придется общаться не как экзаменатору и испытуемому и даже не как учителю и ученику, а как послам двух равных видов. И ты не справишься с новой ролью, если не поймешь, кто мы такие — хотя бы частично, в той степени, которая доступна человеку.  
  
Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал разочарование и сам удивился тому, насколько острым оказалось это чувство. Так значит это просто официальный визит, который Кью, со свойственной ему любовью к загадкам, намекам и недосказанностям, решил окружить таинственностью, превратить в игру. Значит, личное послание Жан-Люку только привиделось, а интимность была иллюзорной?  
  
— И… это все? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
— А ты ждал чего-то еще? — Улыбка Кью была слишком уж понимающей.  
  
— Я… просто… — Жан-Люк замялся. — Дипломатические встречи обычно не включают в себя физическую составляющую!  
  
— Физическую составляющую? — Кью наморщил лоб, будто не мог понять, о чем говорил Жан-Люк, а затем изобразил насквозь фальшивое озарение: — Ты о сексуальном возбуждении, Жан-Люк? О том, что твой мальчик поднялся? — Он подмигнул, и Жан-Люк с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закрыть глаза рукой от стыда — не за себя, за Кью. Его остановило лишь то, что тот, очевидно, добивался именно такой реакции. — Но почему же ты не сказал прямо? Ох уж эти странные людские предрассудки! И ты не прав. Вот иредианцы, например, всем новым видам предлагают групповой секс и не видят в этом ничего…  
  
— Просто ответь на мой вопрос!  
  
Кью покровительственно улыбнулся:  
  
— Но Жан-Люк, вот это точно не моих рук дело, — Кью опустил взгляд на брюки Жан-Люка и наигранно подмигнул, чтобы он ни дай бог не пропустил каламбур. — Виноват ты сам! Ты теперь, конечно, представитель высокоразвитого вида, но до кью тебе далеко. Всем вам далеко. Ты материален, у тебя физическое тело (не сочти за оскорбление!), да и органов чувств маловато. Признаться, я до сих пор поражаюсь тому, как вы, люди, можете ориентироваться в происходящем, улавливая лишь разрозненные крохи информации о внешнем мире! А ведь тот намного разнообразнее, намного шире, чем доступная человечеству крошечная частичка. Я на время дал тебе почувствовать то, что человеку просто нечем ощущать. У вас нет таких органов чувств, нет вокабуляра, чтобы описать происходящее, нет хоть сколько-нибудь подходящего опыта для сравнения.  
  
Жан-Люк кивнул, уже догадываясь, к чему ведет Кью. Значит, когда Жан-Люк подумал, что происходящее не вполне отражает действительность, он был прав. Его тело попросту перевело непонятные ощущения в привычные.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Кью в ответ на невысказанную мысль. — Именно! Твоему мозгу пришлось подбирать аналогии, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить себе, что происходит. И секс был одной из них. Да и твое отношение ко мне повлияло. Ведь это я стал твоим проводником в мир кью, а значит, ты подсознательно чувствовал мое присутствие, — Кью посмотрел Жан-Люку в глаза, очевидно, надеясь на реакцию. Жан-Люк постарался ничем не выдать смущения. Значит Кью знает о том, что привлекает Жан-Люка. Отлично, просто отлично! — Конечно же, я сам никогда не предложил бы тебе ничего подобного. Я кью, а мы таким не занимаемся!  
  
Жан-Люк снова почувствовал разочарование, а затем досаду на собственную реакцию. Вероятно, стоило на этом остановиться, удовольствовавшись объяснением Кью, но Жан-Люк был слишком выбит из колеи сегодняшними событиями: ведь не каждый день вселенная хочет заняться с тобой любовью, пусть даже и метафорической. И не каждый день всемогущее существо говорит, что знает о твоих тайных желаниях.  
  
— А как же Джейнвей? — спросил он резко. — Я знаю, что ты…  
  
— Да, да, конечно. Но только ради долга! И поверь мне, никакого удовольствия происходящее мне не доставило.  
  
Жан-Люк кивнул. Адмирал Джейнвей отметила это в своем докладе: ухаживания Кью не казались искренними; они походили на фарс или глупую шутку. Да и сам Жан-Люк нашел их смешными, почти гротескными, когда просматривал записи. Кью словно учился ухаживаниям по старым комедиям или бульварным романам. Значит, в этом он не врал. И вот тут стоило бы перестать копать, приняв объяснения Кью за чистую монету. Жан-Люк так и сделал бы, сидя в капитанском кресле на борту «Энтерпрайз». Там от него зависели другие, там он в первую очередь должен был думать о безопасности экипажа, а не о собственных потаенных желаниях. Но на Земле все казалось другим. Они с Кью остались один на один, без посторонних.  
  
Жан-Люк вдруг представил себе, что они балансируют, стоя на разных концах тонкой доски, перекинутой через камень; пытаются удержать равновесие и не упасть. Примитивные самодельные качели, такие были у Жан-Люка в детстве. Их сделал Робер, и они частенько играли на них в «царя горы». Конечно же, Робер постоянно выигрывал, а Жан-Люк каждый раз чуть не плакал от злости.  
  
Сейчас качели были воображаемыми, но проигрывал по-прежнему Жан-Люк: он удерживался на одной ноге, беспорядочно размахивая руками, и лишь чудом все еще не свалился. Но не связано ли его грядущее поражение с тем, что Жан-Люк до сих пор придерживался тех же правил, что и на «Энтерпрайз», боялся разворошить осиное гнездо недомолвок и умолчаний?  
  
  
Кью вел себя, как байронический злодей, только с Джейнвей, а вот с Жан-Люком держал себя совсем по-другому: с ним сексуальное напряжение казалось искренним и реальным. Жан-Люк давно догадывался о том, что Кью заинтересован в нем больше, чем хочет показать. Между ними с самого начала существовало непонятное притяжение. Конечно, оно могло быть иллюзией: трудно понять, что происходит на самом деле, когда о природе кью известно так мало. Но, по крайней мере, было ясно: отношение Кью к Джейнвей и к самому Жан-Люку разительно отличалось.  
  
— Скажи, Кью, а равные отношения включают в себя убийства членов моего экипажа? Других людей? С благой целью. Например, чтобы предостеречь и познакомить с новым опасным видом? — этот вопрос вырвался на свободу внезапно, но если сегодня Жан-Люк хотел удержаться на доске, его нужно было задать. Жан-Люк даже не пытался смягчить свои слова; его голос был твердым, как сталь.  
  
Кью удивленно посмотрел на него, а затем вздохнул.  
  
— Нет, не включают. Фундаментальная разница между испытуемыми и ровней в том, что в первом случае нас не волнуют индивидуумы. Ну разве за исключением представителя, которого мы выбрали сами. А вот во втором мы готовы на общение один на один. Не волнуйся, никто больше не пострадает, Жан-Люк, по крайней мере, от моих несуществующих рук.  
  
Ну что ж, это не было извинением, но по крайней мере Жан-Люк получил твердый ответ на вопрос, который волновал его уже очень давно. Было ли это достаточным основанием, чтобы продолжить? Жан-Люк не знал. Их отношения включали в себя слишком много этических проблем, оставались слишком неравными и неровными даже теперь. Но с другой стороны, Кью как раз и был тем, ради чего Жан-Люк стал капитаном корабля, исследующего дальний космос. Кью был непознанным, а может быть, и непознаваемым: таинственным, опасным и абсурдно могущественным существом. Жан-Люк решился.  
  
— А я? Со мной ты казался на самом деле заинтересованным, — Жан-Люк чувствовал себя так, будто его конец качелей повернулся и завис над пропастью, дна которой он не видел. Да и было ли вообще это дно? Ощущение… будоражило.  
  
Кью хмыкнул:  
  
— Жан-Люк, не смеши меня!  
  
— Я и не пытаюсь. Но я просмотрел записи твоих появлений на «Вояджере». Там ты вел себя совсем не так. Да, я верю, что от Джейнвей тебе нужен был только ребенок, по политическим причинам, но вот чего ты хотел от меня, иногда понять трудно — если только не принять гипотезу о том, что ты испытывал ко мне влечение. Испытываешь влечение.  
  
Кью посмотрел на него исподлобья и ничего не ответил. Молчание затянулось, и Жан-Люк воспользовался паузой для того, чтобы снова сесть. Он внезапно понял, что больше не нервничает, а начинает наслаждаться ситуацией — вероятно потому, что контроль перешел к нему.  
  
— С тобой ситуация была другой, — признал Кью и замолк, явно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать. Наконец он заговорил снова:  
  
— Это все физическое тело. Я никогда не интересовался, как оно функционирует и просто не отключил некоторые опции. Я не знал, что те будут мешать, вот и все. У вас все эти гормоны и инстинктивные реакции. Они раздражают.  
  
— Поясни.  
  
— Физическая оболочка не способна вместить эмоции и мысли кью, не переиначив их и не упростив. Ты и сам это сегодня прочувствовал. Конечно, со мной все немного не так — ведь я продолжаю быть собой даже в человеческом теле. Так что я одновременно испытывал чувства кью и ощущал то же, что и обычный человек.  
  
— То есть, слышал одновременно и оригинал, и перевод?  
  
— Если сильно упростить, то да, именно так.  
  
Жан-Люк задумался.  
  
— Значит, физическое желание все же присутствовало?  
  
— Да, но не настоящее! Это был перевод чувств кью на человеческий язык. Ты знаешь, что я всегда интересовался тобой. Но люди склонны чувствовать к объектам своего интереса сексуальное влечение, так что оно настигло и меня, — Кью пожал плечами. — В конце концов я просто отключил его, за ненадобностью.  
  
Жан-Люк почувствовал себя так, будто очень долго пытался собрать картинку, и она наконец сложилась из мелких кусочков. Так значит дело было не только в том, что у Кью не осталось времени на визиты вежливости после войны. Значит, примерно в это время он отключил ощущения, которые до того влияли на их отношения — видимо, даже когда Кью принимал свою настоящую форму (какой бы она ни была) желания, испытанные в человеческом теле, продолжали действовать. Отказавшись от физических ощущений, Кью изменил характер их взаимодействия. Вряд ли расставание на пять, десять, да даже и сто лет имело для кью значение: в континууме привыкли исчислять время тысячелетиями. Да и потребность в физической близости у кью отсутствовала. Вот почему с Джейнвей Кью вел себя так ненатурально: он не испытывал влечения, но при этом пытался его изобразить!  
  
Но Кью рассматривал проблему только с одной точки зрения. Он счел собственные ощущения в человеческом теле ненастоящими, но так ли это? Да, они совсем не то, к чему он привык. Но в то же время они самый близкий аналог, доступный пониманию человека. Художественный перевод на человеческий. Делает ли искажение чувства Кью фальшивыми? Ненастоящими? Если так, то и попытки Кью показать Жан-Люку, как континуум взаимодействует со вселенной, тоже не имеют смысла. Но ведь в последнем случае невозможность точно передать смысл Кью не смущала. Так значит, он лукавил (вероятно, и перед самим собой тоже), когда говорил о том, что человеческие ощущения не важны?  
  
— Но Кью, — очень тихо произнес Жан-Люк. — Ты сам сказал, что наше общение теперь должно проходить на равных. Так не означает ли это, что и ты должен чувствовать то же, что и человек? Ведь получается, что сейчас ты являешься человеком лишь формально. Ты не испытываешь того, что испытывал бы я на твоем месте.  
  
Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с подозрением, очевидно понимая, что его заманивают в ловушку. Но в словах Жан-Люка была логика, и Кью не мог ее отрицать.  
  
— Возможно, — нехотя признал он. — Но давай будем последовательны. Ты ведь так и не понял до конца, что значит быть кью. Ты видел лишь малую толику…  
  
— Раз уж мы теперь должны общаться как представители равных видов, предлагаю быть равными с самого начала.  
  
— Ты все еще считаешь, что мои человеческие чувства имеют смысл. Но это не так! Они совершенно не важны. Они примитивны, так что для такого развитого вида…  
  
Кью замолк, не договорив. Жан-Люк даже не стал возражать: им обоим было ясно, что Кью только что загнал себя в ловушку. Эти слова противоречили самой цели его визита. Пауза затянулась. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, схлестнувшись взглядами, будто нарушивший молчание должен был бы признать проигрыш. Доска яростно раскачивалась, и им обоим приходилось прилагать одинаковые усилия, чтобы сохранить равновесие. В этот момент Жан-Люк вовсе не чувствовал себя низшим видом. У него внутри как будто лопнула струна, натянутая еще в детстве. Словно сейчас, вернув себе контроль, Жан-Люк решил и проблемы с Робером, которые так и остались висеть над пепелищем деревенского дома. Жан-Люк выдохнул и почувствовал, как уходит напряжение из плеч и спины.  
  
Первым не выдержал Кью.  
  
— Ну хорошо, ты прав, как всегда! Пусть равенство восторжествует!  
  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и все изменилось.  
  
Ощущение единения со вселенной вернулось. Жан-Люк парил, вездесущий и всезнающий, чувствуя одновременно все, что только можно почувствовать. Теперь ощущение не было сосредоточено в одной точке, не казалось привязанным к стене или креслу, а шло отовсюду. Жан-Люк чуть не потерялся. Его разрывало на части, растаскивало и размазывало ровным слоем по всему сущему. Цвета, запахи, звуки перепутались и перемешались. Шершавый воздух был сладко-соленым, солнечный свет пульсировал влажно и холодно, а комната выглядела громкой и теплой на вкус.  
  
— Спокойно, не торопись, — голос прозвучал совсем рядом, он прыгал по полу у кресла красным резиновым мячом, и Жан-Люк с трудом собрался в одном месте, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
  
Голос был красивым: шершавым, с поверхностью, похожей на соленое сопрано. А сам Кью теперь сидел на ручке кресла Жан-Люка, склонившись к его уху и одну руку положив ему на плечо. Каким-то образом Кью единственный в комнате выглядел как обычно. Жан-Люк сосредоточился на прикосновении горячей руки и понял, что больше не теряется в окружающем мире.  
  
Синестезия немного отступила, перестав подсовывать безумные ассоциации. Нет, те не пропали совсем, но ушли на задний план. Жан-Люк накрыл ладонь Кью своей — просто чтобы сделать связь с реальностью надежнее. Кью нахмурился и попытался отдернуть руку, но Жан-Люк схватил ее и вернул на место.  
  
— И все-таки это плохая идея, Жан-Люк! Лучше действовать последовательно. Вначале займемся тобой, а уже потом я снова включу эти дурацкие ощущения. Они слишком мешают, я не в состоянии сосредоточиться. Они отвлекают и они очень странные!  
  
— Да, они должны быть для тебя непривычными, — согласился Жан-Люк. — Но мне приходится труднее, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, — пробормотал Кью. — Во всяком случае, ты не испытываешь ощущений, которые приходят сами по себе, без твоего участия! — С этим можно было поспорить, но Жан-Люк промолчал. — Я не привык к тому, чтобы мною управляло тело!  
  
— А я к общению со стенами.  
  
Кью хмыкнул, но руку больше убрать не пытался. Вместо этого он уставился Жан-Люку в глаза со странным выражением: тревожным и немного испуганным, как будто был не уверен в происходящем, как если бы терялся в ощущениях не меньше Жан-Люка.  
  
— Тело не управляет тобой, Кью. Оно просто говорит о том же, что чувствуешь ты, но на другом языке.  
  
— И это меня раздражает! Я чувствую… чувствую… — Кью взмахнул второй рукой, пытаясь выразить мысль. — Разные вещи.  
  
— Опиши их! — приказал Жан-Люк и положил вторую руку на живот Кью. Тот был поразительно материальным — настоящий человеческий живот из плоти и крови. Это странным образом успокаивало. Интересно, успокаивало ли Кью то, что сейчас Жан-Люк до какой-то степени похож на его сородича? С этой мыслью вдруг вернулись старые опасения. — То, что я сейчас воспринимаю мир как кью, не означает, что я им стал?  
  
— Ты не более кью, чем я человек. Это лишь инструмент для понимания друг друга. Не бойся, Жан-Люк, я вовсе не собираюсь сделать тебя одним из нас — потом проблем не оберешься! Чтобы ты вмешивался в вопросы управления континуума? Упаси меня хоть кто-нибудь!  
  
Пока Кью говорил, к нему вернулась обычная насмешливая самоуверенность. Вселенная, которая отступила было, снова нахлынула, унося Жан-Люка и размывая. Тот постарался вернуться. Рука Кью, его живот, горячая кожа, живая и настоящая на ощупь. Сосредоточиться на осязании.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда вернемся к твоим ощущениям. Расскажи о них.  
  
— Не уверен, что могу найти слова. Это слишком странно!  
  
— Но люди же как-то справляются, а ведь нам до кью далеко!  
  
Конечно, после этих слов Кью не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как попытаться.  
  
— Грудь будто сдавливает. С дыханием что-то творится, — Кью облизнул губы. — Сердце сжимается и затем бьется слишком сильно. А вверху живота это странное ощущение… — Кью сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова. —… трепет, дрожь. А затем меня будто выбрасывает в невесомость! Земля уходит из-под ног, я теряю опору. Но это абсурд, ведь я продолжаю стоять! Ну или сидеть, как сейчас. И еще и мурашки; ненавижу их, просто терпеть не могу! Как вы вообще живете в этих дурацких телах, которые делают, что хотят, и не слушаются?  
  
Жан-Люк вдруг и сам почувствовал, что его выбросило в невесомость, земля ушла из-под ног, а по телу побежали мурашки. Если бы его сердце не было искусственным, то тоже наверняка бы бешено билось.  
  
Все это время Жан-Люка одолевали сомнения в том, что он делает. Он вовсе не был уверен, что должен идти на поводу у собственных безрассудных порывов. Да, Кью изменился, но он все равно оставался неуправляемой хаотической силой, на которую было не повлиять. Кью делал лишь то, что сам хотел, а вот Жан-Люку зачастую приходилось идти у Кью на поводу, чтобы не вызвать раздражения или вспышки гнева. Но то, что Кью сказал сейчас, все в корне меняло. Доска под ними перестала двигаться и замерла в равновесии.  
  
— Ты все перепутал, Кью. Ты описываешь не сексуальное возбуждение, — произнес Жан-Люк тихо.  
  
— И что же это тогда? Ведь мне хочется к тебе прикоснуться, — Кью сжал пальцы на его плече. — Разве это не физическое влечение?  
  
— Не вполне. Вернее, не только. Это влюбленность. Любовь.  
  
Рука Кью больше не помогала. Жан-Люка вдруг смело, унесло прочь, растащило в миллионах направлений одновременно. Желто-синее, бордовое, стеклянное, приторно-горькое пространство пожирало его, растаскивало, заставляло понять о себе все, до последней молекулы, до атома, до кварка. Жан-Люк больше не помнил, как дышать, как шевелиться, как быть человеком или хоть кем-нибудь.  
  
— Кью! — закричал он в панике, пытаясь уцепиться за реальность.  
  
Его с силой дернуло и вернуло на место, в кресло, чуть не вышибив дух. Жан-Люк судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза, которые неизвестно когда успел закрыть.  
  
— Мы не влюбляемся! — произнес Кью обвиняюще, как будто это Жан-Люк был во всем виноват. — У нас даже нет похожего чувства!  
  
— Ну, значит, ты его изобрел, — сказал Жан-Люк.  
  
Кью насупился.  
  
— И что тогда делать? Оно пройдет само? Как вы поступаете в такой ситуации? — голос у него был такой встревоженный, что Жан-Люк постарался сдержать улыбку — нет, он смеялся не над Кью, а над самой ситуацией. Было нечто донельзя абсурдное в том, что всемогущее существо просит совета по поводу влюбленности, да еще у ее объекта.  
  
— Я не знаю, Кью. Ты сам говорил, что эмоции, которые ты испытываешь в физическом теле, лишь примерный аналог. Так как я могу объяснить тебе, что делать с чувством кью, ведь я не понимаю его до конца!  
  
По правде сказать, Жан-Люк не смог бы объяснить, что делать и с переводом на человеческий. По крайней мере, собственные противоречивые желания по отношению к Кью он носил в себе уже много лет, не зная, как поступить.  
  
— Ясно, — Кью отодвинулся от Жан-Люка и скрестил руки на груди. К счастью, нового приступа единения с миром это не вызвало. — Но ты уверен, что тут дело не в сексуальном притяжении? Вы, люди, часто путаете любовь с возбуждением!  
  
Насколько Жан-Люк видел, и кью тоже плохо отличали одно от другого.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он и провел рукой по бедру Кью. То было не менее настоящим, чем живот: теплым, объемным, покрытым тонкими волосками. После событий сегодняшнего дня его реальность казалась почти абсурдной. Кью замер и не шевелился, как будто превратился в статую. «Памятник Кью, изобретшему новое чувство». Жан-Люк потянулся вверх и вбок, легко провел пальцами по тонкой ткани трусов.  
  
— О! — вздохнул Кью удивленно.  
  
— Вот это сексуальное возбуждение, — пояснил Жан-Люк и сомкнул пальцы на члене. Тот дернулся и начал расти. — Чувствуешь разницу?  
  
— Кажется, да, — сказал Кью чуть слышно и накрыл руку Жан-Люка своей, усиливая давление. — Не останавливайся, хочу понять еще лучше. — Вторая рука Кью, как будто по своей воле, потянулась к щеке Жан-Люка и легла на нее, полностью скрыв. — Но давай вернемся к моей внезапной проблеме. — Пальцы Жан-Люка проникли под ткань, и Кью на миг сбился: закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, тяжело дыша. Выражение лица у него стало открытым и почти беззащитным. На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, которое нарушало лишь тяжелое дыхание, а затем Кью взял себя в руки и продолжил: — Если ты не знаешь, как разобраться с чувством кью, то хотя бы расскажи мне, что делать с человеческим! Возможно, если я изменю его, это повлияет и на оригинал.  
  
  
Жан-Люк колебался. Сейчас можно было промолчать, и тогда баланс снова изменится. Уже он сам будет твердо стоять на крутящейся доске, а Кью — с трудом удерживать равновесие. Хотел ли этого Жан-Люк? Пожалуй, что нет.  
  
— Я не знаю что делать с собственными чувствами к тебе, Кью, — пояснил он. — Как же я могу помочь тебе?  
  
  
— О! — только и ответил Кью. Затем замолк, немного подумал и добавил: — О-о!  
  
Ощущение вселенной снова вернулось, но не так резко, как в прошлый раз. Сейчас оно накатывало огромными ленивыми волнами, полными сумбурных ощущений и экстаза. Теплые потоки запахов обтекали, лаская, звуки висели длинными влажными полосами, как гигантские водоросли, а знания носились вокруг косяками беспокойных рыб — Жан-Люк знал, что может коснуться любой из них и понять то, чего никогда не понимал. Мозг будто нашел метафору, описывающую происходящее наиболее красочно и бестолково, и теперь все вокруг напоминало о море, даже соленый вкус губ и языка Кью, прикосновения его обнаженного тела, которое вдруг оказалось плотно прижатым к Жан-Люку.  
  
Жан-Люк больше не раздумывал, полностью отдался потоку, погрузился в него с головой. Кажется, он и сам касался Кью — ведь поступить так сейчас было логичным. Жан-Люк надеялся, что гладит его широкую спину, проводит пальцами по соскам, слизывает капли пота с шеи. Но разум пытался вписать в метафору даже физическую близость, так что разобраться в происходящем становилось все сложнее. Ощущение тела почти пропало, сменившись чувством волн и воды. Жан-Люк тек, лился, влекомый приливом, и все больше терялся в океане происходящего. Две мурены свились рядом в клубок, как пестрые длинные ленты; обе стонали, хрипло и чувственно. Наверное, это значило, что Жан-Люк все делает правильно? Трудно было истолковать происходящее однозначно.  
  
  
— Не увлекайся описаниями, — физический голос Кью вернулся и влетал в ухо легким морским бризом. — Они только сбивают с толку.  
  
— Я не знаю, как…  
  
— Я покажу.  
  
И тут же связная картина начала распадаться. Вернулась синестезия, вернулась путаница, вернулось физическое тело. Рука Кью оказалась у Жан-Люка между ног, сильные пальцы двигались вверх и вниз. Невидимый язык лизал тонкую кожу за ухом, и от этого воздух пах шершавым бархатом. Стоны отскакивали от стен крошечными бусинами, звонко падая на пол. Жан-Люк попытался что-то сказать, но не смог. Происходящее было приятным, слишком приятным, до экстаза, почти до боли.  
  
Жан-Люк вдохнул, протянул наугад руку и сжал горячую кожу. Затем отпустил и снова сжал. Вселенная уловила ритм и начала волноваться в унисон, овевая какофонией красок, оттенков, запахов, вкусов. Жан-Люк с удивлением понял, что начинает понимать происходящее. Оно все еще было хаосом, сумбуром, но каким-то образом Жан-Люк все яснее осознавал, что видит, чувствует, слышит. Он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы найти слова, которыми можно было бы все описать.  
  
— Но ты не прав, Жан-Люк, — прошептал Кью. Его голос уже не казался беззащитным, в него вернулись обычные хищные нотки, но сейчас это не беспокоило, а возбуждало. — Принцип «врач, исцелись сам» в корне не верен. Можно прекрасно лечить других, но умереть от андорианской лихорадки. Помочь другому всегда легче, чем самому себе. И раз уж мы в одинаковом положении, я предлагаю помочь друг другу. Я разбираюсь в чувствах кью, ты — в человеческих. Я все равно собирался показать тебе, что значит быть одним из нас. Как видишь, я уже начал! Так давай сделаем так: я посмотрю на те чувства, которые ты испытаешь в форме кью, а ты — на мои в теле человека. И мы вместе подумаем, что с ними делать.  
  
— Отличный план, — согласился Жан-Люк и почувствовал, как Кью одобрительно сжал пальцы на его члене, будто пытаясь пожать вместо руки. — Но каким образом в него входит секс?  
  
— Не уверен, — прошептал Кью. — Давай решим в процессе.  
  
Словно в ответ на предложение Кью, Жан-Люка обдало пряным запахом лимонов. Он чувствовал его на языке, на коже, на всем теле.  
  
«Но почему именно лимоны? — подумал он. — И море? Надо будет спросить потом, когда все закончится.»  
  
«Не отвлекайся, — подумал Кью в ответ. — Во-первых, это не имеет значения, во-вторых, ты и так знаешь. А в-третьих, сейчас я покажу тебе секс кью. И это я его изобрел!»  
  
«А разве это был не он?»  
  
«Ну что ты! И рядом не стояло!»  
  
Ощущения будто разом усилились стократ. Жан-Люк снова потерялся в хаосе, но лишь на миг. Кажется, понимать вселенную было почти то же самое, что и ездить на велосипеде: один раз разобравшись, дальше было легко. И сейчас Жан-Люк чувствовал, что мир вокруг кристально ясен. Даже Кью был кристально ясен и понятен насквозь.  
  
— Ну вот с этим я бы поспорил, — сказал Кью вслух. — И прекрати уже отвлекаться!  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Жан-Люк и почувствовал, как нарастает экстаз, для которого у него все еще не было слов. Да и откуда им взяться? — Хорошо.


End file.
